A blast to the past
by shadowarrior4god
Summary: this is about a girl getting sucked into her computer and going into the past and meeting the TMNT. This is based on after the 2 movie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is about a girl who gets into another dimension (the TMNT) and she kinda went into the past also. Like back into the 1990's so I suck at summaries sue me no that was a joke but enjoy my short story.**

Why me?

"I am so freaking bored." so I was the only one home and no one was listening but that's okay. I was always alone I was the smart one in class and no one liked me or they were just to afraid to talk to me because I always wore black. Not even the goth kids talked to me. I was a smart loner who had no friends at all. I was lying on the couch and I looked at the calender 4/22/05 after this year I'm a senior then I can get out of this hell hole. I decided to get on the computer and surf the net. My twin sister was really into the ninja turtles because I saw like 6 sites on them. I really hated my twin sister she was all into girly stuff and she had really nice soft brown curls while I had long straight black hair. She didn't want anyone to know her little secret that she liked the ninja turtles cause she was one of the most popular girls in the school. She made me promise not to tell. So I went to check out what it was about. Right when I clicked on the site a big green head with a orange eye mask popped up. I screamed

"Holy Shit that mother . . . " before I finished he frowned at me and he was turning into a more real version of him self and I saw his hand coming near me.

"Cool computer trick but I know it's physically impossible to do ..." But before I finished he grabbed my neck and it wasn't the turtle guy anymore it was a man with a steel mask on or something like that then he dragged me into the computer.

"HELP" I screamed but I knew no one heard me cause no one was home. I got sucked into a vortex thing and I saw a bunch of clocks spinning around me the man in the mask let go of my neck. I didn't know what was going on.

"HELP ME" was the last word I screamed then I hit the ground on my side.

"Aw shit I think I bruised a rib." I tried to get up but no use the pain just stabbed me. I looked around it was a city and I was in an alleyway. And smelled like a dumpster. I saw people walking by with old clothing on (like the ones you see back in the 90's).

"Hey . . . someone . . . please help . . . someone help" then it was black.

feel free to send me reviews ok;


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the TMNT just to get that over with.

**The secret reveled.**

My head was pounding the next morning I was about to move but my side ached so bad. And I had something covering my eyes a blind fold. _But why do I need a blind fold?_ Then I heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" if you were there you could tell I was scared by the sound of my voice. The footsteps came closer then I heard a flick for a light switch.

"Hey how do you feel." I recognized the voice but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"W-who are you, where am I and why do I have a blindfold on?" right when I was going to pull off the blindfold his hand stopped me. The fear left me while my anger razed _why didn't he want me to see him was he ugly? Or was he simply ashamed?_

"Why do I need this blind fold cousin?" I said in a more soothing, calming voice. I knew he was shocked because I can feel people's present. I don't know why like if you were walking by in the hallway in school I can tell how you feel even if I don't look at you.

"Why did you call me cousin?" he asked I just smiled as my memories came back to me I was in the city.

"Because where I'm from a stranger is your cousin, uncle or aunt because you are young I held back the uncle and since I don't know you I cannot call you friend." He chuckled at this remark.

"But since I saved your life shouldn't I be called your friend?" I smiled at this _he saved my life well I never did have a friend so maybe I should call him . . ._

"friend" I said a gave a little laugh

"I never had a 'friend'" I sensed him looking at me. He smell's of sweat _he's a hard worker _essence _maybe religious_ and pizza? _American probably_.

"Well you dress a little uh . . . what's the word I'm looking for different, weird, funny you pick." he said in a cocky voice. _What did he mean I dressed funny I know I dressed a little different from the kids at school but not funny. What am I wearing oh my long sleeve black west coast choppers shirt, my black flare jeans and my black boots with flames on the side. Did he mean my appearance I wore my long black hair out and I wore my green contacts but since I had a blindfold on I know he couldn't see my eyes. I wore very dark eyeliner also but what did he mean maybe he never saw a goth before?_

"What do you mean 'funny dressed' this is only the latest thing." And again I shocked him.

"Really? Well I have this friend who does the latest fashion because she's a news reporter and I know for a fact she would never wear that." That did it I ripped off my blind fold and jumped to my feet where we were eye to eye and I saw a huge humanoid turtle in front of me but that didn't stop me.

"Listen her you big green . . . turtle" I hesitated so what.

"You dis my clothes you dissing me got it." he was all awed and just nodded his head. I know I was forgetting something oh yeah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed my lungs off and he did the same thing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**A.N.** so and now what will happen one more review and you get one more chapter.

**P.S.** Blue Raven you're my first reviewer thanks your so cool. Hee


	3. Chapter 3

**pacphys**: this takes place after the second movie to tell you the truth I really didn't like the third movie(no offense to anyone who does). And you will find out her name in this chapter.

And to my other 'fans' thank you for your reviews it inspired me to write on. Aw just corny but enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer I do not own the TMNT but . . . yeah:)**

Blablablabla

My heart was pounding from screaming so much and my side was killing me. I ran behind the couch I was laid on.

"I'm not going to hurt dudette just sit down I can explain everything." He said trying to calm me down. I sensed his words were true so I sat back down. He wore an orange eye mask.

"OMG you're the one who pulled me through the freaking computer ain't ya." I got back to my feet again

"What? No! Huh?" He said very confused.

"Oh you know what I mean you put me here know put me back. . . NOW!" he was really confused now.

"Babe I dunno what cha talking about, and I know for a fact Donnie doesn't let me near his computer so there." He said pouting and crossing his arms across his chest.

Well trying not to stay on the same subject to long.

_OMG now I recognize him he's um ... Michael_ _or something like that and he has three other brothers um Leonardo, Donatello and the red one I always forget his name._

"Um . . . Michael right " I looked around for anybody else

"where's your brothers Leo, Don and um . . . the other one in the red?"

"Whoa dudette how do you know my bro's and the name is Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey for short."

"Oh kay"

"well how do you know my bro's? And what's your name anyway since you already know mine." _Oh yeah I totally forgot to introduce my self _

"My name is . . . " I got cut off when I heard more voices

"Mikey did ya cook the pizza I'm starving."

"well it doesn't smell like he cooked."

"Dammit Mikey just because I'm hungry too . . . huh who's this chic?" the one in the red said

"Mikey master Splinter told us no more strays!" said the one in the blue

"Excuse yourself I'm no dog." I said with fire in my eyes

"oh excuse me I didn't mean it like that it's just that . . ." I didn't hear him I started limping away.

"Hey you can't leave your in no condition to leave." Mikey said

"I have to get back home I have a calculous test in the morning and if I'm not mistaken I'm in New York right?" I looked right at Mikey

"yeah why where do you live I'll walk you there." _one hell of a walk_

"well where do ya live up town down town . . . "

"I live in Montana"

"whoa you sure cause I found you in the alleyway and . . . " Mikey got cut off from the one in the red.

"Mikey who the hell is this and what the hell is going on?"

_I guess I have a lot of explaining to do._

**A.N.** well what do you think so far one more review one more chapter:)

peace


	4. Chapter 4

And to my other 'fans' thank you for your reviews it inspired me to write on. Aw just corny but enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer I do not own the TMNT but . . . yeah:)**

my decision

"huh oh her name is uh . . . what is your name?" Mikey asked me I sighed there ganna find out sooner or later.

"My name is Shadow Young Bear I'm from the Ft. Peck Indian Reservation in Montana I'm 16 years old and I have no clue how I got here."

"Well welcome to our home ms. Young Bear." I turned around and saw a big rat good thing I kinda paid attention to one of the movies my sister was watching or else I would of freaked out.

"Thank you uh . . . Splinter wasn't it?"

"Yes, tell me ms. Young Bear how do you know so much about us and we know nothing of you?" I was about to tell them they were t.v. stars but Mikey interrupted me.

"Dudette and why do you dress like your from the 70's but in a dark way?" and again I was interrupted by Donatello.

"What's a reservation?"

"Ah . . . " and again

"Well how do you know us 'Shadow'?" the red one said sarcastically.

"Well if you let me talk I'll answer all of your questions okay." Hey all nodded their heads in unison.

"Forgive my sons rudeness they don't know any better." Splinter said looking at his four sons.

"It's okay Master Splinter. Well first off . . . "

I told them all about how they were a big T.V. stars and they told me their origin (which I didn't know. And I finally found out the red one's name Raphael.) There questions seemed to go for hours until Leonardo sensed my tiredness.

"Shadow you are welcomed to my room for the night if you wish."

"Uh no thanks Leonardo I think I'll be a little more comfortable on the couch and you said you have a human friend named April if I'm correct?"

"Yeah she's awesome she's makes a great pizza." Mikey said I laugh a little bit but the pain was hurting too much.

"Shadow are you okay?" Donnie asked very concerned

"no I think I bruised my ribs on my right side while being sucked in your dimension."

"Well I'm no doctor but I can give you some asprine but that's all we have if you think that will help?"

"Yeah that work fine thanks Donnie." then he left the room and Mikey went after him.

"So you guys think April will let me stay with her for a night or two until I find my way back home?" Leo looked at Master Splinter and he nodded

"me and the guys will be more than happy to take you to her place don't worry I know she'll say yes." I smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter that I cannot stay it's just that if my dad knew I was staying with four guys and their father he'll have a cow." this remark made him laugh.

"I understand a fathers love runs deep please come and visit us anytime you wish."

"I will Master Splinter thank you for all your hospitality and kindness." Then I bowed to him and he did the same.

"Okay Shadow do you have everything?" Asked Mikey

"Uh . . . I guess I really don't have anything but my wallet and the clothes on my back."

"Okay let's go then." leo said

"um . . ." they all looked at me.

"I have to climb _gulp _ that?" I looked at the ladder and started to sweat _I hate heights my worst fear_.

"Hey what's wrong." Don said putting his hand on my shoulder

"uh I'm really . . . s-scared of heights like so bad."

"Oh you want me to carry you or something Shadow?" Mikey asked with a smile on his face.

"No thanks Mikey but I think I'll survive just get ready to catch me if I happen to fall."

Well that's all the time we have for today and remember that's alllll that. Woops wrong intro but I have to get to bed now and remember one more review one more chapter

peace out.


End file.
